


Babysitting for Mr. Styles

by Corkyx3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst, Babysitter Louis, Bottom Louis, Businessman Harry, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Underage Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corkyx3/pseuds/Corkyx3
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is your average seventeen year old that just wants his own car, but, he's lacking money. So, instead of lounging his summer away, he gets a job babysitting for a man known as Harry Styles that just moved into his suburb. He has no idea what to expect from  the man, but when he arrives, he realizes Harry is drop dead gorgeous but, being in the closet has its downside, that and the fact it's his boss. So, will anything happen between he and Harry, or will it stay strictly friendly?





	Babysitting for Mr. Styles

“I have my first job today,” Louis rambles while on the phone with his best friend Niall. Today was his first day on his new Summer babysitting job and he was nervous. It wasn’t like he didn’t have experience with kids, because well… his family was large with siblings consisting of: Lottie, Félicité, Phoebe, and Daisy.. So, he had his fair share of experience with diapers and the works but it was the fact that he’d be babysitting for a man who had just moved into the town. The city he lived in was large, but they lived in a suburb that was close knit and everyone knew everyone, so he was rather scared. “What if this guy is like, evil? Or… what if he hates me? Like what if I’m fired the first day, Ni?”

“Jeez, Lou, you’re freaking out over nothing. You’ll be fine..” Niall said with a sigh, but he was used to it. Louis had talked about this job since he got the call back saying he was hired, and he knew he’d get his ear talked off immediately afterwards too. Plus, it was too early for him. Apparently, this guy needed Louis there by eight in the morning, every morning and of course Louis had to just call and wake him up. “Look, Lou, it’s like six in the morning. I love you, and you’re my best friend but I’m going back to sleep. Talk my ear off after you’re off or something.”

“Ugh… bye. Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’ll call you later then.” Louis said with a groan before he hung up and threw his phone onto his bed. With a pout on his lips, the boy began to rummage through his clothes to try and find something cute that way he looked presentable, but also something that would be appropriate when dealing with kids. So, it took him about an hour to get himself dressed and he finally decided to wear a pair of khaki shorts with a red striped gray shirt with a pair of beige suspenders that fit his frame perfectly, not forgetting his red low-top converses. Louis stood himself in front of the mirror he had hanging on the back of his door and gazed upon his rather curvy frame and he felt as if he looked cute, yet practicable. 

The boy scrambled to his bed and grabbed his phone, seeing that it was only ten after seven and he groaned. He woke up far too early, but, he assumed that he could just show up early and it’d be alright. Better early than late, right? So, Louis shoved his phone into his pocket and ran downstairs to leave, but he was quiet so he wouldn’t wake the girls up. He was just thankful that Lottie was sixteen now and their mom agreed to let her watch everyone that way he would be able to get a job and save money to finally buy himself a car. 

Finally, the boy left the house and it was surprisingly warm for being so early. Sure it was summertime but, usually it was still rather chilly in the mornings. With this, he was already planning what to do with the little girl he’d be babysitting. He thought he could take her to the park, or play in the backyard with toys, or any number of things. He was just lucky it was a little girl, because if it had been a little boy he wouldn’t have known what to do. He knew what he liked, and that was football which was about the ‘manliest’ thing he enjoyed, because growing up and only ever having his sisters and mom, he had more likes that went towards the ‘feminine’ side of things, but to him it was just what he liked. He didn’t see a reason to put gender roles on sports, or fashion, or makeup, or whatever. 

Not long later, Louis arrived at the correct address that he had been texted, and he gaped at the house. It was definitely better than his, and it was clear that the man was upper middle class, whereas he was basically lower middle class since his mother was all they had, another reason he wanted to work and try and help out the best he could. But, Louis took a deep breath and approached the door, waiting just a moment before he brought his small fist out and rapped against the wooden door. He hadn’t ever seen the man he was going to be working for, because it was a job that was told to him by his neighbor and really all he had to say was his age, experience and how he heard about the job and he was hired. It was kind of odd, but he assumed the man was in a rush since he just moved in and had a job and everything. 

Soon, the door was pulled open and Louis’ mouth fell open as he was face-to-face with a man that wasn’t as old as he assumed he would have been, and he was shirtless. He had curly hair that went just below his ears, a large moth tattoo on his abdomen and a pair of swallows that rested directly underneath his collarbones. The man was incredibly fit, and Louis was in awe but he needed to gain his composure because he couldn’t just stare at his boss the whole day.

“Um, hi. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I was hired to babysit for a- uh,” Louis bit his lip as he pulled out his phone to read over his text before his big blue eyes landed on the man again, “ Mr. Styles. This was the address I was given… so, um, is this the right place? I’m sorry I’m here early and if it’s not…”

The man stared, which made Louis feel extremely awkward and scared, as if he did indeed have the wrong place, but, he was halted as he was about to speak again when the man opened his mouth to talk. “Yes, this is the right place. I apologize for not giving you a proper interview, but, I needed someone quickly and you seemed to have experience with your siblings so, that’s why I hired you immediately. That, and my neighbor assured me that you would be a proper boy to hire.” This man was extremely… proper, which came as a shock to Louis because well, this man didn’t look too much older than him?

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m happy to have a job so quickly.” Louis mumbled as he was led inside the house, and it was just as nice as the outside which was a bit shocking to him since this man supposedly had a daughter. 

“You’re early, but, I appreciate that. It saves me from rushing to go over the rules. Bella, my little girl, is five years old. She can use the bathroom on her own, obviously so you won’t have to change diapers. She eats breakfast at nine, lunch at one, and I’m leaving extra money for you to order in dinner. I’ve already got her breakfast and lunch prepared and in the fridge with a label. I also have snacks in case she gets hungry. If you take her anywhere, you are to tell me an exact location and when you get there and when you get home, also, do not give her many sweets.” The man was pacing around and pulling on a white button up shirt that he had hanging on the banister, buttoning it up slowly as he gathered his thoughts. “You’re free to do whatever you please in regards to playtime and such, and I have all of her favorite movies in the living room next to the television. You don’t have to clean up either, I don’t expect you to be a maid as well as a babysitter. I think that’s the basics… She’s still asleep, but will most likely wake up any minute now. Early riser like her daddy.” 

When the man said the last part, he had the cheekiest grin with dimples that caved in so nicely in contrast to his cut jawline and that’s all Louis could focus on. He couldn’t help it, he was closeted and could only ever stare at people he found attractive. Louis watched as Mr. Styles, since he didn’t know his first name yet, pulled on a jet black suit jacket to match his nice pair of black pants and sleek Italian leather boots. “Okay, seems easy enough. Does she still need help bathing herself or…?” 

“Yes, she does. I don’t feel safe leaving her alone just yet. I’m sure you have some experience since you’ve got siblings that I’m sure you’ve helped with bath time” Harry said as he buttoned up his jacket, gazing into a mirror that was attached to the wall opposite of the staircase.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely given enough baths and been covered in my fair share of bubbles..” Louis said with a small giggle that had Harry’s eyes on him, his eyes narrowing as he watched the boy. 

“Good, then you’ll be fine.” Harry said, and just as he said, a little girl peeked out at the top of the staircase because she had heard voices.

“Daddy…?” She mumbled before she finally stepped out, wearing an adorable little Beauty and the Beast nightgown, and walked down the stairs to meet her father. She had curly brown hair just like Harry that went down past her shoulders and green eyes that were almost the exact shade as his as well. 

As soon as she was down the stairs, Harry scooped the little girl into his arms and began peppering kisses over her face which caused her to let out a squeal that was followed by fits of giggles. “Good morning baby, this is Louis. He’s going to be your babysitter while daddy is at work.”

Louis watched the pair, and he was in awe at how swiftly the man’s demeanor changed compared to how he spoke to him compared to his daughter. “Yes, hi Bella. It’s nice to meet you, we’re going to have a lot of fun. Mr. Styles here has told me a bit about you.” Louis said with a wide smile on his lips, but the little girl soon pouted.  
“No Mr. Styles. Daddy or Harry… don’t like that one.” She said with her arms crossed over her chest which had Harry laughing but nodding in agreement. “Yes, sweetie. He can call me Harry. She hates, how she calls it, ‘ formal daddy’ because that’s when I’m more strict.”

“Ah, okay…” Louis said as his own smile played upon his pink lips, though, Harry soon sat the girl down and pulled his cellphone from his pocket to check the time.

“I’ve got to run, I’ll be back around eight or nine. I apologize for staying so late, but, I believe that will change Wednesday once I’m settled, then I should be home earlier. Also, her bedtime is six-thirty or seven. I love you Bella, daddy will be home later.” He said, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s head and then he was gone, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

So, Louis shifted his gaze to the little girl and he grew a smile before leaning down and scooping her up with ease. “Alright, Bella. How about we get you dressed?”  
\--

Throughout the day, Louis had a wonderful time with Bella because she was one of the most well-behaved children he’s ever seen but she’s also a bit of a firecracker. He made sure to feed her at the appropriate times and made sure she had a wonderful day because he desperately needed this job. That night, Louis had her fed, bathed, and in bed with brushed teeth and a teddy bear to cuddle. He read her a short bedtime story before leaving her be and heading downstairs to clean up after her, even if Harry had said not to. He knew the man would most likely be tired after a long day at work, and he wouldn’t want him to be up until midnight cleaning.

So, Louis cleaned practically everything and even went as far as to dust the furniture and make sure everything was spotless. He didn’t mind it really, in fact, it was pretty easy because she really wasn’t that messy of a kid, compared to most. By the end of it though, it was around seven-thirty and Louis plopped down onto the black, leather couch that was the most comfortable thing he’d ever sat on. That day, Bella hadn’t wanted to play in the living room or watch movies, and instead had Louis play dolls with her, or outside, or help her draw pictures for her daddy, so this couch felt like pure heaven. 

It wasn’t long before Louis had dozed off on the couch and had his face nuzzled into his arms as he lied there, and he was out to the point that he didn’t hear it when Harry entered the house. The man walked into his house, and he couldn’t see Louis anywhere so at first he was getting angry at the thought that Louis had put his baby to bed and then left and just as he was about to call the boy, he walked into the living room to see the slumbering boy. Immediately, a wave of relief washed over him because he was extremely over protective of his little girl. Though, the man knelt down and gently shook Louis by his shoulder, watching as he woke up with a grumble and seeing those blue eyes crack open. 

Louis, as soon as he saw Harry, sat up and rubbed at his eyes before he dropped his hands to his lap and gazed up at the man. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep. Um, I bathed her and she had dinner and she’s been asleep since six-thirty like you said. She also left you a picture on your pillow… and um, I think that’s about it.”

Harry nodded as he listened to Louis as he spoke, and he pulled back and allowed his eyes to travel over his house and well… it was cleaner than it had been that morning. “Thank you, and, you didn’t have to clean, Louis… but I really appreciate it.”

“No, it’s no biggie. I didn’t want you coming home after a long day at work and having to clean when I was highly capable of doing so myself. Also, we didn’t do much, we drew, played with her dolls, went in the backyard and played and such.” Louis said as he shifted himself to stand up, sighing as he stretched out his arms before allowing them to fall to his side.

“I’m glad it seems like she had fun, I appreciate it. I’m thankful you were able to do this for me on such short notice.” Harry said with a sigh, but, he retrieved his wallet out of his pocket soon after and retrieved seventy-eight pounds before holding it out to the boy with a smile on his lips. “Here, you deserve it, and honestly more but until I get my next paycheck, this will have to do.”

Louis’ mouth gaped, and really he hadn’t gotten this much unless it was a holiday and it was a gift from his grandparents or something. He didn’t want, or expect that much but he rushed out a thank you very much before carefully placing the money in his pocket. He was flustered, he had expected much less as in maybe fifteen pounds… but he was so thankful.

“Don’t thank me so much, you took care of my little girl and even cleaned up after her and what not. You earned it.” Harry said, reaching a hand out to lightly ruffle the boys hair. In all honesty, he found Louis to be adorable. He’d never seen such a pretty boy, nor one that would act that well… shy in taking that much money for good work. He was intrigued.

“I…” Louis started but as soon as he felt a hand to his head, he could feel his cheeks flushing and he pulled back when Harry dropped the arm back to his side. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I better be getting home!” Louis said with a smile on his pretty pink lips, before he rushed out and left Harry alone with a slight grin on his lips. Louis was very cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I kind of have a weird motivation thing going on with my other story at the moment, but I've been wanting to do this one for so long so I finally gave in. The title is a work in progress, and such, and I know this chapter is probably boring but, I wanted to get the basics down. I'd love to hear feedback and such, and things you all would like to see happen! Kudos and comments are very appriciated. Thank you so much. xx


End file.
